Dauntless Valentines
by dan-delione
Summary: Little one-shots for dauntless couples on Valentines day, leading up to fourxtris on V-day
1. Christina and Will

**Chapter 1**

**ChristinaxWill**

"Can I please take it off?" I whine, trying to undo the knot at the back of the blindfold before my hands were swatted away by Will.

"NO!" Will grabs my hands and holds them in front of me with his arms around my waist, continuing to walk me forward.

I scrunch up my nose, "Then where are we going?"

Will sighs, "What makes you think I'm going to answer it that time then the other thousand times?"

I pout, trudging in my attempt to slow Will down.

"Chrissy, the slower you walk the longer you'll have the blindfold on!" Wil chirps in my ear.

I groan, loudly, and walk just a bit faster.

I just know Will's pouting at my pace, and I hate to disappoint him, but I hate surprises.

After a few minutes, he pulls on my shoulders, "Okay, stop."

I oblige, and eagerly wind my fingers around the knot, anxious to see where I am.

My fingers fumble on the knot though, and can't get it off.

Will chuckles, "Here. I'll do it."

I remove my fingers and wait not so patiently for him to untie it. I know he's taking his sweet time and slap his stomach.

He laughs deeply behind me before the blindfold slips off my face.

My eyes widen and a small gasp escapes my mouth.

It's organized chaos.

Beautifully tragic.

Terrorizing joyful.

He took me to a beach.

But inside the fences there are no beaches.

Oh, no, he took me to a beach. _Outside the fence._

"We could be arrested!" I whirl on him, but he smirks at me.

"Then Ill take the blame for you."

I look up at him, fully taking in his words.

He'd go to jail or quite possibly die so that I'd have a romantic date like I kept asking him.

Or he was just being Dauntless.

I grab his neck and kiss him hard,loving how we fit together perfectly.

I hear something explode behind us, and I turn to see something in the water.

Dolphins.

There are dolphins swimming behind us.

I turn back to Will, who's grinning, and we run into the waves.

Of course, the sun's setting behind us, and we're swimming with dolphins.

Leave it to us to actually have a naturally romantic date.

**Good? Terrible? Sorry it's short.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**


	2. Zeke and Shauna

**Chapter 2**

**ZekexShauna**

"Do you like Foosball?" I ask Shauna, whose flipping through the channels trying to find _Supernatural_ on the tele.

"Huh? No," She replies, fascinated by the tele.

"Did you eat my chocolate?" I ask.

She blushes faintly, "Maybe."

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" I yell, attacking her.

"Zeke!" she shrieks, "Sto-o-op tickl-l-l-ing me!" She gasps in between breaths and laughs.

"Never!" I laugh maniacally, "You ate my chocolate!"

"I thought...It was...For..Me-e!" She manages to reply shakily.

"NO!" I pout, still distraught over the loss of my chocolate.

"I'll do anything! PLEASE!" She giggles.

I stop, "Even play foosball with me?"

"YES!" she shrieks.

I grin at her before helping her off the couch and dragging her into my 'game room'.

I pull her towards the spot lighted table: The foosball game.

"I'm blue!" I call childishly before shoving her onto the red side.

She scoffs before twisting the handles, trying to get a feel of the game.

"Okay, let's do this!" She says eventually.

"Wait," I reply, twiddling the small white ball between my fingers, "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Shauna replies skeptically.

I grin devilishly, "I win, we make out for 20 minutes without complaint. You win...I buy you 3 pounds of chocolate."

She grins back, just as devilishly, "Deal."

"We shake hands before I drop the ball onto the table and play.

I hit it hard, and it nicks the side of her goalie's 'feet'. She fires it back, and we have a war in at the midline.

I seriously underestimated her foosball skills.

7-7

I will win!

YES! 8-7!

..8-8

I fire rapid shots at her, feverishly spinning the handles so all of my players create a torrent of flailing plastic limbs.

"GAH!" Shauna breaks the impending silence that was hanging above us while we played.

She managed to score two points through my flailing plastic strategy. HOW?!

I sigh in defeat, picking up my wallet and heading to the store with a grinning Shauna in tow.

I buy her the chocolate, and we go home to find an episode of _Supernatural_ on and she sits on the couch and eats a bit of her chocolate while watching.

"Ya know, maybe I should repay you for all this chocolate…"

**Sorry, not as Romantic as the last :( Superbowl sunday, kinda hard for me to think about all this. Have a great Sunday, an enjoy the Superbowl! (or puppy bowl)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Green-doves- (^_^) You are not terrible! I'll try to give a really long one of Tris/Tobias at the end before V-day. Thanks for the review!**

**FactionMixer- Thank you for the idea! I'm definitely using that!**

**Beatrice- I can do a CaraxCaleb, but not LynnxEric because Lynn is gay and I respect that :) I'll try to do a caraxcaleb one next chapter!**

**dfgsgersh- Thanks, and the point is that I have a truth or dare story and it's getting close to the end but a lot of my readers wanted more so I promised a V-day story :) Do you have to have a point to write?**

**multiplefandomgirl- It is not! It is FABULOUS! **


	3. Marlene and Uriah

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter's...different. Tell me what you think. AU**

**MarlenexUriah**

Single Awareness Day.

Better known as Valentine's Day.

And it just HAD to go wrong.

Of course it did.

My boyfriend broke up with me.

ON VALENTINE'S DAY FOR GOD'S SAKE!

It also happens to be my birthday.

So, naturally, when he passed me a note during English Lit. that he'd cheated on me with Lily, I was kinda sad.

I was depressed.

I'd taken my first opportunity and ran to the bathroom during passing period and had stayed there since.

Of course I'd cried!

It was my birthday, plus Valentine's day, and my boyfriend and just passed a note to me saying that he'd been cheating on me for seven months!

I'd cried and cried and cried until I heard the bell, signifying lunch.

There were a lot of noises, as always, but they seemed a lot quieter.

After the noises quieted down just a bit more, I decided it was okay to resume my crying.

I bet it was probably 30 minutes before I heard noises again.

But lunch period is 50 minutes.

"Dude, I'll be there in a minute, chill out man!"

No.

No.

Not him.

Please.

Please, anyone but him!

I couldn't deal with him.

My boyfriend's best friend is just strolling past the girls bathroom that I was bawling my eyes out in.

I pushed myself further into the stall, hopefully silencing my cries.

It didn't work that way.

"Um, are you okay in there?"

Life hates me.

"I heard you. I know someone's in there."

Don't reply, don't reply, don't reply, don't-

"I know you're in there. If you don't reply, I'm coming in!"

At least he cares.

_BAM!_

Wow, does football show you how to break into a bathroom stall?

"Oh my god! It's little Marlene!" He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, mocking me.

I whimper, pulling further into my corner.

He finally notices my bloodshot eyes and runny mascara.

"Oh. He cheated on you, didn't he?" Uriah said in a soft voice, leaning down to my level.

"L-l-lily."

He sighed before pulling me into his chest.

"He's an ass. I know. I know," He soothed into my ear.

"C'mon. Let's ditch."

"What?" I scrunch my nose up.

He just grinned and pulled me up by my hand.

Then we ran down the halls, straight out the doors.

Our school alarms went off, of course. We're like prisoners.

"Get in! they're gonna catch us!"

I jump into his jeep, just before he guns the engine.

"Let's go to a café I know. It has great hot chocolate."

I nod, sniffling.

Then of course, he grabs my hand, making me feel all warm.

He didn't make me feel that way.

I liked this.

I smiled at him.

We made it to café in only a few minutes.

The hot chocolate was amazing.

We walked in the park a bit, trying, and failing, to shield our eyes from the still warm sun.

It's always warm in LA, though.

"I bet you that a duck would win in a slap fight against a muppet!" He said, making me laugh yet again.

I shake my head carelessly, then remember.

I shake slightly, but he notices.

"Hey, it's over. Lily has to deal with him now. Sh, don't. He isn't worth it. Mar-" He stopped talking abruptly, only to put his lips on mine.

He stopped me from crying.

Then we heard applause, and I realized the entire park was clapping for us.

I blushed and pulled away, and everything fades.

My eyes flutter open, and I smile at the sky.

I slowly push myself out of bed, back aching.

I glance at the sky and smile, a small tear running out of the corner of my eye.

I know he sent me that memory.

The first time we kissed.

I grin at the sky.

Maybe I'll see him soon.

_I love you, Uriah_

**REVIEW! :3**

**~Ash~**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**FactionMixer- Haha thanks :) But I'm done with the super bowl. Unfortunately, I'ma denver fan….43-8?! I'm done. Just- no. Did you watch the puppy bowl?**

**Guest (Prajnaa)- I was figuring that, so if people were just waiting for me to finish they could scroll the chapters and find their OTP. And keep up the reviewing, author's love it!**

**multiplefandomgirl- I CAN'T STOOOOOPPPPP! haha sorry had to. Should I do a maximum ride or Percy Jackson? PJ is more popular….I'll do a pun 4th of july for PJ. That'll be fun (you should be picturing me evilly grinning in your head)**

**DivergentPenguin- WHY WOULDN'T I DO A MARLENE URIAH ONE THAT MEANS MORE URIAH GIRL *slap* sorry. That was...out of hand. Yes, I'll be doing a "Muriah" chapter :) You should be able to figure that out though…. ;)**

**laurel-madness- Aw, thanks :3**

**Wingdings- :) Fluffleuffles. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cierra- Thanks! I'm not really a fan of Cill, but I still wrote it for people who are :) Awww thanks! And yes, after Marlene died Lynn thanks Tris and tells her in a subtle way that even though she had a crush on Marlene, she's glad Tris saved Hector. And she always got mad when Uriah and Marlene kissed at the table or held hands...I do not know yet, I believe the verdict is a no but I am still trying :) I will go down on July 20 when it starts! **


	4. Tris & Tobias

**Chapter 4**

**AU**

**TrisxTobias**

I smile sadly at Marlene, finishing the knot.

I step back and a small tear escapes my eye and runs down my face at the sight of the beautiful yellow contrasting against the dark bark.

My first ribbon.

~oOo~

I glare at the ribbon yet again as I climb into the car, Zeke sighing.

"When's he coming home?"

I shrugged solemnly, "I don't know. He says longer."

He sighs again, but it's different.

It's not just sad anymore.

It's fear.

Also, in a way, disappointment.

~oOo~

"Looks like little Trissy-poo got over the ribbon," Uriah comments.

I roll my eyes indifferently, just wanting to forget.

I don't want it up there.

Hanging on that tree.

I hate the color yellow.

~oOo~

"So, how are you faring? Gotten any better?"

I look at Christina sadly, and even though I know she can tell I'm lying I reply: "Yeah. Reading his old letters helps."

She looks skeptical for a minute, and I know she doesn't believe me, but she still smiles and nods.

Why can't he come back?

~oOo~

I stand with the flowers, fidgeting.

Today.

Will squeezes my shoulder reassuringly, giving me small smile.

I try to smile back, but I can't find the strength.

The crowd roars, the streets filled.

I look at the lights and floats, and can't find it in me to be excited.

I just want to see him.

They said he'd be home soon, but he hasn't come.

Why hasn't he come?

Marlene squeals all of a sudden and I look behind me to see absolutely nothing.

I look at her questioningly, but someone's hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" They whisper sweetly in my ear.

I gasp really loud, whirling around to face him.

Tobias.

Dressed in his green clothes, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Not heated and fierce, but chaste and sweet.

He's finally home.

**THE END! :D HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (I'M FOREVER ALONE) 33 33 DON'T HATE ME! It's rushed and terrible, I know, but a) I have been in a terrible mood today and b) I just got a shot, which added to my terrible mood, so this is both rushed and probably not very sweet. I know what you're think, "Wow Ash! Last chapter and it's the worst?" I'm probably going to kill myself in the morning and then change this chapter, but if I don't it's because I'm still in a pissy mood. Or I'm procrastinating by watching Sherlock. **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ash~**

* * *

**SHOUTOUTS! (Anyone who stuck with me till the end :3)**

**FactionMixer- That's okay, they did :) And I don't know. I purposely left out a name :3 Happy Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day)!**

**multiplefandomgirl- Nope, modern day. Do what? Happy Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day)!**

**Prajnaa- Thanks! Happy Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day)!**

**IHaveNoIdeaForAnUsername- Thanks! I like the Muriah chapter too. Hope you liked this one! Happy Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day)!**

**Cierra- I did! :) I thought this chapter was bittersweet too.**

**Reason: I don't have a legit one that I can think of.**

**Happy Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day)!**

**Guest- I don't have a boyfriend either! We can be lonely together :)**


End file.
